Anime Journal Writing
by ugjhmb
Summary: This is Fanfiction that I found In my Lit Journal from School. I get SO BORDE That the WHOLE thing is filled with Pics i draw...
1. RANDOM

ugjhmb:I wrote this One-shot thingy in my Block class, thank goodness that the teacher does not look at our lit journals, it was Weird...

Chibi-chan: HEY HEY I HAVE NOT READ IT YET! :^(

ugjhmb:...I'll type it, it started out as 4 pharagraphs...but ended up to be like, hold on let me count...*1 min later* For me, around 12-15 pharagraphs...

Chibi-chan:...And YOU WROTE THIS? HOLY FFFFFF

ugjhmb:Yes, Im almost out of paper to write on in my Lit Journal becuse I write ALOT of stuff like that. Ugg...DDX

Well, Here it is~ PLEASE ENJOY I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 12 AT NIGHT!

**Warning:THIS IS RATED B FOR BAKA, AND R FOR RETARTED, AND I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME/MANGA BUT I OWN MYSELF MY TWIN OWNS HER SELF I THINK, AND I OWN THE ****FRIDGE**** INSIDE THIS STORY! XD**

I woke up like normal, got ready for school. I was done at 6:30.I opend my Laptop to and looked up FullMetal Alchemist and found some EdxOc and started reading.I arrived at school spacing out and Daydreaming about some Fanfiction I could write down later.I was staring at the drawing paper in frount of me in Art class, and then, all around me I see these lights, and then I was at the Gate in FMA!The truth was standing right next to the Gate, Doing that weird 'Smilling' thing.

The next thing I knew was I woke up, and just my luck, I was falling. I hit the ground, and heard someone that sounded like my Twin. "RYLEE!" I scremed running to her, I kind of sqwished I noticed ALL THE ANIME CHARECTORS. We made Fangirl screams, and she glomped (1)Spain and I wnet around pokeing I poked about 40-50 of them, and Rylee Glomped Me! And since I was not very strong, we bolth fell to the ground.

"So we are we exactly?" I asked looking around, as rylee helped me up. "Im not sure, I mean one moment Im practicing my flute in Class, and the next im at the FMA Gate!" Rylee ansered. "Me Too~ SEE WE ARE SO ALIKE!" I say then i spoted a white haired person. I ran screming "ALLEN WALKER! OMG! YOUR FROUM MAN!" and pull his cursed hand up to see the green light my eyes wide open i asked, "Can you actovaite your inoccents, please?" He anime sweat droped and then Mustang comes over with an angry mark and says, "We don't even know Who you are, but we were taught that we were Anime Charectors." Light says "So this is what Fangirls are like."

"My hands will eat you if you don't stay away." Dedaria says looking at me like I was a mad sientist."But your mouth hands are so cool!" I whined while feeding them some I ran over and got triped by the Twins. "Fair Shot!" I say as there walking away, smirking. I get up, brush my self off, and scream "CRAZY FAINGIRL, THATS RABIT ON THE LOOSE!" and then Im off chasing Armstrongs Older sisters monkey.. Then I ran in to a person. "Im sorry I was chasing the Monk-" And I stoped when I see my Fave Blond Little Alchemist. I make a weird high pitched sound and wrap my arms around his knee and say "Im never letting go~"

"GET AWAY!" Ed scremesat me, but even Izumi and Armstrong coun't pry me off, even Rylee tryed. "It has been 3 hours, my arms are getting sleepy." I said yawing. "So are you going to let go?" Ed asked, sounding happy. "No, not intill you say your my sole mate~!" I said Grinning like a (2)Baka. Ed blushed then grouns "This is going to be a Long day." I then scremed "ED! YOUR BLUSHING! That means you like me~" And everyone looks over. "Well, ya she is right." Al says, everyone sighs, "Al, why are you not on my side ever?" Al laughs. "So your admitting it~?" I ask poking him in the looks down, kinda defeted and says, "Ya sure, 'Your my sole mate'." My eyes wide and my arms fell to my sides, then he ruines my monent by running and yelling, "Crazy Woman, You Fell For It!" Im thinking 'Nope, you fell for it, I even got that on Video!'

Ed runs up to Al. "It worked!" Ed says. "No brother, you admitted it, and she got it on Video." Al repliyes looking at a kitty. Ed looks blue, and about to fall over. "See~ You like me~" I yell running to show rylee the Video. "You should put that on Youtube." Rylee says. "Mabey." I say, but im thinking, 'But no, I think ill keep it.' "HEY I STILL HAVE MY LAPTOP!" When I said that rylee grabes it out of my bag and starts reading Hetalia Fanfiction.I sweat drop and open one of my Vampier Knight Mangas.

It was about 3 hours after that and I jumped up scarring Celi and bumping in to Sebastion. "IM SO SORRY!" I scremed running and jumping on a FRIDGE that I noticed was outside too. "Look at me! IM TALL!" I stand up and strike a Manry pose that looks like Armstrongs but I have Red/Black/White then kicks the Fridge I fall down on Kiba~ "DOGY!" I Screm running, and hiding behind a tree. "Whats the matter with dongs?" Al asks . "Dogs seem to hate me, But cats Love me!" I say while behind the tree.

"It's ok, Kiba's dog will not hurt you." Naruto said while Human Al Makes Romen. "I LOVE ROMEN!" Me and Naruto scremed. "that's good, I made enoufe for the bolth of you." Al said then smiled. Ed then suprises me by hugging me from behind. "Sorry, din't mean to scare you." He whispers while poking my forehead. "Hey, cut that out." I say swatting his hand away from my head. "Fine~" He says giving me a piggyback ride. I was SO happy~ "I LOVE PIGGYBACK RIDES!" I sing while putting my hands in the air. "Well at least your not heavy." Ed says.

Later at lunch I was talking with Al and tripped, my plate flew and hit Roy in the face. "OH! MUSTERED DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE USELESS IN THE RAIN!" I screm while LMAFO. Then I ran up and hid behind after that I hear someone calling my name, "Hey, hey, Krystine!" Then I opend my eyes and ran into a wall. "Howed I get here?" I asked stading up and walked to Rylee. "After you hid behind Armstrong, you started running." She said drawing a picture of Spain. "Oh, well...Hey he looks like Italy, Remember Spain does not have a peice of hair currled out." I said looking at the drawing.

While I was listing to music, it felt like my face was plastered across a surface. "Rylee?" I asked looking around, but no one was there. "Krystine!" Feylin yelled and made me jump. "Huh?" I asked blinking and looking around. "You fell asleep before we begain drawing." she said finishing up her portrit of The Art Teacher. "You mean to tell me, THAT WAS A DREAM?" I asked kinda loud. "Yes,hehe, what ever _That _Is, It was a Dream." she giggled going to get some paint. "Well *Sigh* ok." I say grinning and getting funny looks from Julet, then we started talking about the unicorn she drew.

**(1) When I wrote it when she was obbsesd with 'Sebastion' So I had to update it.**

**(2) Baka means Idiot or Stupid XD**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH****! I AM FEELING WAY BETTER AND I GOT FMA STUFF AND POKEMON STUFF I LOVE YOU ALL AHAHAHHA MY HEAD AHAHHAHAH THIS WAS RANDOM, AND IN MY LIT JOURNAL, I WILL POST MORE THAT I FIND IN MY LIT JOURNAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! HAVE A HAPPY EASTER!**


	2. Tobi and Suki 'Smile'

"Tobi! Over here!" Suki yelled from the couch. "Yes mini-sempi?" Tobi said sitting down in frount of her. "Tobi, have you seen Itachi?" She asked, today he was going to teach her how to climb, she's new in the akatsuki. "No, he's out on a mission. He'll be back in two weeks." Tobi said tilting his head to the side. "Ugg, what do I do in two weeks?" She yelled hitting her head on the pillow. "We shall be leaving as well, un." Dei-Dei said walking out the cave with everyone else. "Where are you all going? And you too Pain." Suki asked. "Were going on a mission in the Fing Hidden mist village, will be back in 12 days." Hiden said, waving his scythe around. "Why can't I come?" Suki asked looking sad. "You will watch Tobi that numbskull." Plant said. "Fine!" She said getting up and going to her room. "Tobi, I think you can watch your self till she calms down." Pain said nodding and leaving with everyone else. 'I should go see her' Tobi climed to her room. "Suki, you in here?" Tobi asked the girl with her face in her pillow. "Go away!" She yelled. "Do you know who I am?" Tobi asked as Uchiha Madara. "Yes,Madara...I have know since I met you." She said looking up, tear eyed. "Are you scared?" Tobi asked **(1)** grading and pinning her down on the bed. "N-no, even through 'you' had a wife... I-i love you!" She said looking up at him. This surprised him A LOT. "I...i." Tobi pressed her lips down on his. "I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way." Tobi said getting up and leaving her, sad, again Rejected.

**ugjhmb:...I...Um...Mabey hafe of that is true...Blame my brother for useing my account one day...Just...**

**Chibi-chan:...Just NEVER AGAIN...Everrrr...WTF IS 'grading'? (1)**

**ugjhmb:...I think thats 'Asking'...I think...**

**Tobi:...He shall not be anymore...**

**ugjhmb:Were did you put him?**

**Tobi:HE WHENT FOR ICE CREAM! AND GOOOOOOD BYEEEE~!**


	3. My 'Mum's Chapter XD ROFL

**ugjhmb: She thiks my mum is Awesome well, sometimes my mum's not Awesome... XDDD**

**Chibi-chan:Your mom is AWESOME**

**ugjhmb: My mom Wrote THIS:**

**The Greatest Story Ever Told**

Sitting in the room is Al. He is watching his brother pace back and forth across the floor.

"Ed, what wrong?" Al asks his brother.

Ed stops, his face is red. "Nothing." he mutters.

"But Ed, you have been pacing for a long time now." said Al "I think you might wear a path in the floor."

"Oh, just leave me alone!" Ed said very loud.

"Come on Ed, we're brothers. You can tell me what is bothering you." Al continued. "I am getting worried about you."

"There's no need to worry about me Al." Ed said and looked mad. "I am not a little boy you know!"

"I never said you were. People don't have to be kids to have things bothering them." Al softly said, looking down, very sad.

"Oh no, Al. Don't do that now!" shouted Ed. "Don't get all sad looking and make me feel bad now!"

I am not trying to make you feel bad. I just want to know what is wrong." retorted Al. "You don't have to be such a jerk!"

"You really want to know what 's wrong? Do you? Huh?" snarled Ed.

"Uh, yeah brother. I do. That's why I asked you." Al told him as he stood up.

Ed paused for a few minutes. Al waited, standing silently. Al was getting impatient and was just about to ask him agian when Ed began pacing again. He started to talk.

"Well, you see, it's just that..." Ed started "Arghhhh!". He was becoming more noticably upset.

He paced a few more times with his back to Al. "Alright, here it is..." Ed said in a low voice. "You want to know what's wrong?" Ed's voice was getting louder and more upset. "It's that Krystine!" he loudly yelled.

"Krystine?" asked Al. "Why?"

"Well..." Ed's faced turned various shaded of red as he continued, "I know that she did buy that Fullmetal Alchemist and all, so she is thinking about me. But. Well, she is spending a lot of time on that Tobi. A LOT!" Ed angrilyvemphasized the last words.

"Well Ed, she bought our book and not a Naruto book. That's a really good thing. So, why are you so upset?" asked Al.

Ed turned to look at Al. "You want to know why I am so upset?" Ed turned around and paced the floor one more time. Then he turned back to all, he squinted his eyes as he looked up Al. He began to say each word one at a time between clenched teeth, "I. am. mad. because. I. am." Ed paused just a bit longer and the yelled like crazy "JEALOUS!"

Ed jumped up and down, flailing his arms all around vith his face bright red. "I am jealous, okay. You happy now Al? It makes me JEALOUS" Ed turned away from all in a hurry and stomped out the door...

To be continued some day when Ed calms all the heck down.

**ugjhmb:...I got THIS today... Oh and Im Krystine...**

**Chibi-chan: AHAHAHAHA OMG XDDD**

**ugjhmb: DONT YOU DARE-... -_-;;;;**

**Chibi-chan: THANK YOU~! TUNE IN NEXT TIME AHHAHAHAHH~!**


End file.
